Anything but Love
by ZombieMeerkat
Summary: Kiku grew up with Kyou and her own family was close with his until his mother passed. Not too long after her family gave her up to the Sohma family to settle their debt after Akito learned of her gift. She soon learned of her old friend's fate and gave the little freedom she had up in exchange for his own.


I gritted my teeth together in a vain endeavor to suppress the main that wanted to desperately escape. Undeniably the sound of pleasure slipped out and caused a smug smirk to spread across his face for a split second before he grunted at his own satisfaction. We were so in tune with our moments that the air shift had gone unnoticed with the presence of our God. He stood there and watched with violent eyes flared. His features were twisted in a snarl as our tangled bodies worked together in a messy, desperate attempt to feel some form of love.

It was not until the ox had given the final thrust and rolled over to the empty space beside me that we noticed our secret no longer hidden as we were glared at with a look that was colder than the Artic. This was an expression I had grown to know whenever my prophecies had come true against his favor. It was clear by his appearance we would both pay dearly for this because even living in this Hell with him wasn't punishment enough.

"Kiku, why were you allowing this stupid cow to touch you when you are far superior to him in every way possible and most of all meant for me?" He questioned, the harsh tone dripping like venom from a cobra's fangs.

I took my sweet time after I had climbed out of the bed to gather the white kimono to give Hatsuharu time to slip on his black jeans and out the window before Akito could do him any harm, as well as not to witness the cruelty that would be coming my way soon. I slipped the kimono on; it fell to my knees over the scarred skin and tied a loose knot in the red obi. My crystal eyes never left the purple pair that I did not need my gift to foretell misfortune for the acts I had been committing.

He let out a growl, "I asked you a question, Kiku." He tugged on my arm roughly and bent so our eyes were level.

"I'm meant for no one, if you recall, Akito. You declared me the miko of the Sohma family, which means I cannot have a husband or any serious relationship until I fulfill my duties, not that you allow me to do so since you do not believe I've told you since the day I arrived as your toy." My voice lacked any sentiment since I had grown use to this treatment by the ruthless God who demanded adoration as he tore our souls to shreds.

He let out a crackle that followed a malicious smirk, "Regardless, you belong to me and no one else. You're mine. You are forever bond to me and will be hidden behind these walls for no one else to have. Unless you rather your cursed friend imprisoned in his box, Kiku? Do you think Kyou would like that, to know he was betrayed by his dear friend?"

My eyes grew wide with terror and shook my head. I could not do that to Kyou, not after what Haru had told me. He was too happy with the girl that knew our secret, and maybe she could break the curse the enforced we bow to this wicked man before me. I swallowed hard to force the lump away and shifted my head so he could not see the tears he caused.

"No, no, Akito, I am yours, please, just do not lock him away yet." I pled.

My eyes widen in terror and teeth sunk into my bottom lip while my head shook in disagreement. I would not allow that to happen to Kyou, especially after all Haru has told me how happy he is with the girl that knows the Sohmas' secret and him getting along with Yuki. She was part of how the curse would break; I knew it in my bones no matter how much Akito had denied it even if he was making sure it would not happen. I swallowed hard to force the lump down and leaned into the wicked man to hide the tears.

"No, Akito, please, I am yours and I apologize for what I have done. Forgive me, I beg you, and allow Kyou the extra time you have given him from his imprisonment." I pled, fingers wrapped around his forearms.

There was only the sound of our breathing, the crickets playing their sounds under the night sky, and a maid running my bath across the hall. Anxiety kept me as still as possible, worried that the wrong twitch of a finger would leave Kyou locked in the room. It was enough to make me look forward to when he lashed out.

"Kiku…" His voice was calm, polar opposite as it had sounded before, lifting my chin up to look at him. "Let me walk you across the hall."

"Okay." I nodded and allowed his hand to hold my own.

The room smelled of lilac that would normally put me at ease in any other given situation. The maid for a split second showed dread before she excused herself, closing the door behind her. The warm water that was the source of the aroma was covered in a thin layer of bubbles. A stack of purple towels set on a tiny table not too far. The room was overall simple, nothing overly special expect for a large tri-fold mirror the opposite of us on the other side of the bath.

In the reflection Akito's malice had sprung itself free and his eyes were violent with all he wanted to do. He led me into a trap. This time he had a bigger plan than before for his punishments. It was not going to be a vase to the head, glass cutting into flesh, or his own bare hands beating him until Kureno pulled him off.

His grip on my hand turned to bone crushing while his other hand wrapped around my neck like a snake's hold on prey. Air caught in my throat and I tried to back away from him like so other countless failed times. His laughter bounced off all the walls while the back of my knees hit the edge of the tub.

"I have been far kinder to you then you may know, Kiku, as you make me so livid. Maybe that has been a mistake. You've been soiled by that damned cow and I will not have that." A malicious look took over his features that I had never seen before and somehow both his hands were squeezing the life from me no matter how hard I tried to pry them away. "I have to fix that problem now because you are no longer good. Maybe none of those visions will come true if no one can hear them."

He straddled my hips, water rushing in my lungs when I had attempted to scream before he forced my head under the water. My legs kicked wildly and my hands reaching at any part of him. Nothing would do me any good as he choked the life out of me.

Black spots formed in my vision as I gradually gave up the fight for my life. It was as if each limb was falling asleep with that strange tingle dancing about my nerves. My sight blurred with eyelids fluttering until the water seeing Akito's pleased look with his hands releasing me. There was the faint sound of someone else; it was too difficult to make out what they were saying.

Soon everything was black as my body was lifted from the tub…


End file.
